


Beginning again

by invader



Series: Begin again [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gold is adorable and pure, Green is an angsty teen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Red is a selective mute, Warnings May Change, kinda posted on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invader/pseuds/invader
Summary: "I'm gonna be the first one to beat him." Gold said, fire burning in his eyes.If anyone else had said this to him, Green would have laughed. But this kid, the Champion of KantoandJohto, the final nail in Team Rocket's dissolution– Green believed him.





	

When Gold– the goofy young trainer who was so much like _him_ but simultaneously not at all –told him about the legendary trainer of Mt. Silver, Green immediately knew who it was.

His heart starting pounding hard– _he's out there, he's alive, there's a chance_ –and he laughed despite himself. Four fucking years– four entire, lonely, _agonizing years_ – and Red had never been far at all.

Back to the present, Gold continued speaking.  
"I'm gonna be the first one to beat him." He said, fire burning in his eyes.  
If anyone else had said this to him, Green would have laughed. But this kid, the Champion of Kanto _and_ Johto, the final nail in Team Rocket's dissolution– Green believed him.

That night, Green sat in his apartment at his desk, Eevee curled up next to his arm as he wrote. For years he had been thinking what he'd say to Red if he had the chance, so it didn't take much effort to compose his letter. He sealed it in an envelope, and sighed, giving Eevee a scratch behind her ear. 

 

The next morning, he met Gold outside the Pokemon center. This clearly surprised the boy, but he seemed genuinely happy besides.  
"Oh, Mister Green! What are you doing here?" He asked. Green pulled out his envelope in response, holding it out towards Gold.  
"Can you make sure that gets to him?" He asked simply. Gold stared at him for a moment, big eyes blinking at him. He clearly had questions. Then he smiled, and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Sure!" Gold said. Green thanked him, and then they said their goodbyes. He watched as Gold took off for Mt Silver on the back of his Dragonite. 

Now all that was left to do was wait.

 

It had been five days by the time Gold finally rang him. Gold looked happy, as always.  
_"I lost!"_ He said, smiling earnestly. Green stared at him via the screen of his Pokegear.  
"Why do you sound happy about it." He asked blankly.  
_"Huh? Well, why should I be sad? I'm gonna beat him next time!"_ Gold said enthusiastically through the device.  
Green was skeptical– his belief was now nothing more than hope.  
"...how is, uh...how is he?" He asked.  
_"Hm? You mean Mister Red?"_ Gold asked. _"He's good! I mean, he's really good! He took my whole team out and he didn't even say a word. Is he always so quiet? Oh, he's really nice, though! He made me some coffee and let me stay the night! He seems kinda lonely. His Pokemon are super–"_  
"Strong? Monstrous? Yeah, don't even get me started on that Pikachu."

 

Gold won. Finally.  
It had taken several tries, of course– Red, _the_ Red wasn't to be taken down easily.  
Green took a photo with Gold. How could he not? 

He hoped– _hoped_ –this would be what brought Red back from the mountain.

 

Green had been visiting home often as of late. Loitering a bit, hesitant to return to his apartment in Viridian.  
"You're waiting for him, aren't you?" Daisy asked him one night, as they cleaned up dinner. Green sighed, a reaction Daisy had not been expecting.  
"He can't be up there forever. I mean, what else is he waiting for? What else could there possibly be?" Green asked, desperate.  
"...you?" She suggested. 

 

Green was climbing Mt Silver. He was doing it.  
His sister was good enough to make him something to eat– something he could share with Red. He also packed some supplies– first aid stuff, potions and some fresh blankets. 

Green flew halfway up on his Pidgeot. He stopped halfway, taking time to get rid of the ice that clung to it's wings. Then he returned it, and climbed.

Green almost cried in joy at the sight of the summit. The climb up seemed never ending, as did the amount of Ursaring he kept running into. Luckily, he had his other Pokemon on him.  
Green entered the cave, glancing around. No one was inside at the moment, but someone had been– a fire was dying, and there were small piles of berries and things assorted by the wall, plus a bag with quite a lot of medicine and a rolled up sleeping bag.

Fine. Green would wait.  
He rekindled the fire, and called out Eevee for some company. She was happy to oblige him, crawling into his coat for warmth. He laid his wet gloves and scarf over a rock to dry, and settled against the wall, waiting.

He didn't know when he fell asleep. Regardless, it was dark– the cave was wholly lit by the fire. 

He then realized he was not alone. In front of him, putting a pot of snow over the fire, was Red. He was almost unrecognizable– but Green supposed he was the same, himself. Pikachu seemed to notice he'd woke, and chu'd to his trainer, prompting Red to look at him. 

Red gave him a small nod.  
Green huffed.  
"Four years and that's it– seriously?" He said, more bitterly than he intended. Red looked away.  
"I– shit, fuck. I didn't mean...let's start over." Green sighed.  
"I brought you some stuff." He said, standing. Eevee jumped out of his coat and went to greet Pikachu, both Pokemon very happy to see eachother. Green pulled out the supplies intended for Red, and the food Daisy made them.  
"So, uh. Training, huh?" Green said, trying to cover up the awkward tension.  
It didn't work, of course.  
Red stirred his pot of snow– now water –and added a small cloth pouch to it.  
"You make your own tea?" Green asked, intrigued. Red looked at him again, and nodded, quirking a brow, as if to say _"duh"_. Green scoffed.  
"Okay, nature man."

Conversation flowed more easily after that. It was one sided– which Green expected, considering the gap between them– but nice. Red listened to Green intently.

Green spent the night. Obviously, he wasn't going to climb down a mountain so late– that was a death wish. Instead, he borrowed one of the blankets he'd brought Red, and used his bag as a pillow. 

Red made some kind of stew for breakfast. There was something resembling meat in it, and Green was afraid to ask exactly what it was.  
"Hey?"  
Red looking at him questioningly.  
"Come home, Red." He said finally.  
The answer was as expected. Red looked away, his eyes hidden under the brim of his cap.

Green left.

 

It was about a week later when, right after Green had gotten home one evening, someone knocked on his door.  
He opened the door, expecting mail, and did a double take.  
_"...Red?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is coming up.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, but I really encourage some constructive criticism! 
> 
> Also maybe let me know if there's anything you want to happen in later chapters & I may oblige!


End file.
